


The Stranger By His Side

by eleanor_raines



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealous, Jealousy, Original Characters - Freeform, Pixelberry, Romance, Valentine's Day, adrian raines - Freeform, bloodbound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_raines/pseuds/eleanor_raines
Summary: Part I: Jenna Valenti, event planner to the rich and famous, is planning a Valentine’s Day gala when she sees that a certain billionaire CEO will be making an appearance. Determined to make her move, Jenna plans to approach Adrian at the gala. But she will be in for a big surprise.
Relationships: Adrian Raines & Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Jenna Valenti was at the top of her field. There was hardly a gala, fundraiser, or reception in New York City that wasn’t organized by Valenti Events. Multi-millionaires clamored to book Jenna Valenti, determined to host the most spectacular extravaganzas, showing up their fellow CEOs and VIPs. Her rates were by no means affordable, and as she was in high demand, could pick and choose her clients as she pleased. 

Jenna prided herself on being a shrewd and decisive woman. When she wanted something, she would stop at nothing to get it. Her events were a testament to this mentality, always pushing the limit and achieving that which no one her field had managed before. Impossible didn’t mean anything to Jenna. 

Sitting in her corner office, the cityscape glistening as the sun slowly descended behind the skyline, Jenna pored over the details of her upcoming event - the annual Dalton Enterprises Valentine’s Day Charity Gala. The Dalton’s spared no expense when it came to their annual fundraising gala, and this year’s event would be even more opulent and elegant than the last.

Her eyes were tired, bloodshot and stinging, from going over each document and invoice twice and then once more to ensure no mistakes. Jenna had been at it for about 10 hours now, and despite her aching back and growing headache, she would not leave until every last detail had been checked and then re-checked. 

A small knock on her office door pulled her from her focus, blinking her eyes rapidly as they adjusted to the figure standing in the doorway. 

James, her bespectacled assistant and right-hand man, entered her office and marched up to her desk, a leather padfolio in his hands. 

“We’ve finalized the guest list, if you would like to take a look,” he said, offering the padfolio to her.

“Thank you, James,” she said, taking it from him and settling back into her, “I’m going to finish up here, but feel free to go home. Thanks for all your hard work today.”

James smiled warmly, “Make sure you get some rest too, Miss Valenti. See you tomorrow.”

She waved farewell to him as he exited the office, closing the door behind him.

Jenna quickly abandoned the catering confirmation order she had been reviewing and picked up the padfolio, flipping it open, her eyes going down the list of names.

As usual, the guest list was stacked with the most influential business people, CFOs and Vice-Presidents, Chairpersons of the Board, and a few A-list celebrities. She recognized most names, having brushed elbows with the most powerful people in New York. 

Parker Cho and Raleigh Carrera were the first names that caught her eyes. The name ‘Raleigh Carrera’ usually meant that Jenna had to increase security ten-fold to accommodate for his party boy spirit and chaotic energy. But since he had begun his relationship with the pop star, Parker Cho, he had calmed down quite a bit and had been on his best behavior, much to her relief. 

Jenna flipped through the pages of the guest list. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, the usual roster of high-powered people, until one name - a name she was not expecting - appeared on the page before her. She hadn’t seen this name on a guest list for quite some time, and she couldn’t stop her heart from racing at the sight of it.

Though she would never openly admit it herself, believing herself to be a woman above that sort of thing, Jenna had a devastating crush on Adrian Raines.

His name hadn’t been on one of her guest lists in over a year and she probably hadn’t seen him two, but even then, every encounter she had with him was still etched in her mind. 

Everyone knew Adrian Raines was handsome. And wealthy. All one had to do was look go online or read a magazine to know that Adrian was the most eligible bachelor in New York City’s elite. Seeing his name before her stirred up memories she had since tucked away, but had not entirely forgotten.

Jenna vividly recalled their last encounter.

_It was one of her events, an opulent gala celebrating the grand opening of the new science and research center funded by Raines Corp. Adrian had been the man of the hour, shaking hands and exchanging business acumen over cocktails and hors d'oeuvres. After a few hours, even from across the room, Jenna could tell that Adrian was growing weary of the onslaught of business people and sycophants._

_She had moved quickly across the atrium where the gala was being held, clutching the clipboard to her chest. Just as another tuxedoed elite started to approach him, Jenna was by Adrian’s side, her voice low but urgent._

_“Mr. Raines, there is a pressing matter that I need to speak with you about.”_

_Adrian’s brow furrowed in concern._

_“I’m sorry, Mr. Powell, but there is a matter I must see to. Please enjoy the gala.”_

_Jenna quickly ushered Adrian out of the conversation and to the periphery of the room._

_“Is something wrong, Miss Valenti?” he asked._

_He was impossibly calm, and his deep voice sent shivers down her spine._

_Jenna smiled knowingly, “There is no issue, Mr. Raines. Except for the miserable look I saw on your face just now.”_

_Adrian’s eyes widened in shock at her candor, but it quickly melted into a grateful smile._

_“I guess I wasn’t doing as good a job as hiding it as I thought,” he chuckled to himself, “I appreciate the rescue.”_

_“Anytime, sir,” Jenna said, though she struggled to maintain her professionalism with each passing moment. Adrian was certainly intimidating, but there was something about him that was also inviting and pleasant._

_“Please, call me Adrian.”_

_Her heart fluttered at his words, and she lowered her eyes so he couldn’t see the infatuation burning behind them._

_“Of course. Adrian,” she said, her voice unexpectedly breathless. There wasn’t time to linger on that, as the band began to play and the guests began to pair off on the large dance floor set up in the middle of the atrium._

_“Would you like to dance?” Adrian asked._

_Jenna was sure she would choke on her heart as it jumped to her throat at his question. She had seen him at countless events, but tonight, it was as if their professional affiliation had taken a back seat and she was simply a woman he wanted to dance with. He looked down on her expectantly._

_“Unless you have something else to tend to, of course,” he added and she felt herself swoon. He was so considerate, so kind. He was so different from the other stuffed shirts that tended to flock to these sorts of gatherings._

_“I’d love to dance with you,” she said, dropping her clipboard on a nearby table, and took Adrian’s offered hand._

_He guided her out to the dance floor, and for a few blissful minutes the room around her faded as the sounds of the orchestra washed over them. Adrian’s smile was warm and friendly, his hands impossibly soft and smooth, cradling hers delicately as they moved across the dance floor._

_The song came to a close, and Jenna could hear the blood rushing in her ears. She was exhilarated and flushed and felt giddy._

_“Thank you, Miss Valenti, for sharing this dance with me,” Adrian said stepping back and bowing his head to her, as if they were suddenly in a different time._

_“Please, call me Jenna.”_

Jenna looked back down at the guest list, floating pleasantly in the memories of that night, and saw an alarming development. 

Adrian Raines … plus one.

Adrian never had a plus one. Not once, in all her years of event planning, had Adrian Raines ever brought a guest to a gala. He had always come alone. Pulling out her phone, Jenna quickly googled “Adrian Raines” to see if there was a girlfriend that she wasn’t aware of, but as she scrolled through the articles, she was even more shocked to see that there wasn’t anything about Adrian that was less than a year old. 

Jenna tried to convince herself that the plus one was simply for an assistant or colleague. He had remained out of the public eye for so long that he needed to make a professional appearance at the gala. He had never had a girlfriend, or even a rumor of one, in all his years in the public eye, and any anxiety she felt swiftly melted away, replaced with a unshakable determination.

If there was something that Jenna knew how to do, it was getting what she wanted. Adrian Raines would be at the Dalton Valentine’s Gala, and Jenna would finally make her move.

____

“Do we _have_ to go?” Agnes called from her spot on the couch. Wearing pajama pants and a sweatshirt, Agnes was decidedly not interested in leaving the penthouse any time soon. 

Adrian closed the front door of the penthouse, with two garment bags that had just been delivered dangling from one hand. 

“Why don’t you want to go?” he called out as he disappeared down the hall to deposit the bags in their bedroom. 

“I hate these kinds of things,” she said, pouting as he returned to the living room, “I always feel so out of place with all those rich, snobby people. They just go to these things brag about how much money they have.”

Adrian sighed. Agnes wasn’t wrong, but Adrian’s unwavering sense of duty mandated that they make an appearance.

“I would say we could skip it, but Sam invited us personally,” he said, moving over and sitting close to her on the couch.

“But it’s Valentine’s Day,” she whimpered, looking at him with pleading eyes, “And everyone will ask us what we did and how we celebrated.”

“But I didn’t do anything. Like you wanted,” Adrian said, still unconvinced by her line of thinking.

“Exactly!” Agnes exclaimed, adjusting herself on the couch to face him, “People are going to hear that, and make all kinds of strange assumptions about us.”

“I’ll field any Valentine’s Day questions,” Adrian replied with a conciliatory tone, as he reached up to caress her cheek affectionately, “How does that sound?”

Agnes frowned, highly displeased, “Still pretty miserable.”

Adrian had anticipated her stubbornness. She was a homebody at heart, and hated Valentine’s Day with a passion. However, after spending nearly three years with her, Adrian knew exactly what he needed to do to break down her defenses. 

Inching closer to her, gently curling her dark around his fingers, Adrian looked at her with an undying affection that still made her stomach flip and breath catch in her throat. 

“We don’t have to stay long,” he murmured as he brought his face closer, his voice soft and low, “I just need to show my face, shake a few hands.”

Adrian snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She was frowning as she avoided his gaze. but he could see the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

“Do you need me to be there?” she asked, though it seemed her resolve was beginning to weaken.

“I _always_ need you, Agnes,” he said, pressing his body against hers as his grip around her waist tightened. Her cheeks began to flush and he felt her heart beat against his own as she brought her arms up to circle his neck, pressing herself even closer. Adrian couldn’t help the satisfied grin that spread across his face. 

“Besides,” he said, pausing to capture lips against hers in a languid, loving kiss, “This will be our first official outing as an engaged couple, and I would like to show off my lovely fiancee to the world.”

“You want to go so you can brag about me?” Agnes said, eyebrow arched. He could see her eyes sparkling with bashful delight behind the skeptical expression on her face.

“ … I mean, yes?” he replied with a sheepish grin.

Agnes huffed and rolled her eyes, barely able to conceal her smile anymore.

“Alright, fine. I’ll go.”

__


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II: The night of the gala has finally arrived and Jenna is determined to find Adrian and finally make her move. But she isn’t ready to find out that Adrian Raines is engaged.

Everything was going perfectly, just as Jenna anticipated. It was rare that anything unexpected happened at her events, and there were always back-up plans should anything go wrong. But it never did, and it was another exquisite event. 

The Ritz Carlton Ballroom had been transformed into a candle-lit, velvet adorned, rose covered oasis. The chandeliers glittered above them, refracting the warm light into soft prisms across the room. It was a classic Valenti event.

But not to Jenna. 

Nearly an hour into the gala, Jenna had yet to catch sight of Adrian. Usually at this point in the evening, Jenna would meander her way through the gathering, catching snippets of conversations, basking in the beauty of her creation.

None of that mattered to Jenna as she stood in the corner of the ballroom, sipping a Kir Royale, scanning the room for the familiar sight of his stormy grey eyes, his broad, muscular shoulders, and soft, tousled brown hair. 

Her heart sank as she began to wonder if he had decided not to come when, at last, she saw him. The crowd parted just perfectly and as her eyes swept across the room, they landed on the unmistakable sight of Adrian Raines, standing several feet away, shaking hands with another smarty dressed guest. 

Adrian was as devastatingly handsome as she remembered. In his bespoke tuxedo, perfectly tailored to his muscular frame, standing tall and confident, with a friendly smile gracing his face, Jenna felt herself magnetically drawn to him. 

The man Adrian had been speaking to stepped away and Jenna’s heart started pounding. She had found her opening. Throwing her shoulders back and taking a deep breath, Jenna started towards Adrian, quickly closing the distance between them.

Careful not to make it look like she just hurried across the room, Jessica positioned herself a few steps away to nonchalantly pass him, giving the impression of a chance encounter, and when she was just close enough … 

“Adrian Raines!? How long has it been?”

Adrian turned towards her at the sound of his name, and her heart started thundering in her ears as she watched his stormy grey eyes light up with recognition. 

“Jenna Valenti,” he said with a cordial nod of his head, as he offered his hand to her, “Good to see you. It has to be … what, two years now?”

She shook his hand, savoring the softness and the gentle, but restrained strength of his grip.

“I believe it was the Raines Science and Research Center opening,” she replied, her voice trembling more than she cared for. She couldn’t help that one look from him made her knees weak. 

Jenna always considered herself cool and collected, but there was something about being so near to him that made her feel completely helpless. She didn’t know him well, but every interaction she had ever had with him had always left her wanting more. 

As she looked up at him now, the smooth planes and sharp angles of his face were accentuated in the dim light, and for a moment, she felt transported back to that night - where it felt they were the only two people in the room.

“Of course,” Adrian said with a soft smile as the memories of the reception crept back into his mind, “How could I forget. It was an exceptional evening. All thanks to you.”

“How is everything at Raines Corp?”

Giving her a polite and obviously rehearsed answer, Jenna couldn’t help but notice that, while he remained as urbane as ever, there was a warmth to him that hadn’t been there before. His usually hard, focused brow was now relaxed, and his once piercing, scrutinizing gaze was soft and contented.

“I also wanted to tell you how happy I am that vampires and humans are coexisting so well now. I know that’s in no small part due to you,” Jenna said appreciatively, looking up at him with starry eyes. 

Adrian’s back stiffened at her remark, the muscle in his jaw jumping as his teeth clenched. 

“Yes,” he replied, his voice tight, “It is wonderful to such progress, and I know the lives of many of my kind have been made much safer, which is the most important. It wasn’t doing anyone any good keeping our worlds separated.”

“Oh, I couldn’t agree more,” Jenna breathed, as she found herseling envisioning the joining of their two worlds. A power couple that would take the human and vampire world by storm. They would attend these kinds of galas together, arriving with her arm tucked daintily in his, outshining any and all attendees in elegance, wealth, and influence. 

It was her chance, and she was taking it.

She gazed up at him, no longer worried about hiding the adoring look in her eyes. Adrian looked back at her with a curious expression on his face, but she didn’t see any hint of rejection behind his eyes. She took a deep breath, collecting her resolve. 

“Adrian, would you–?” 

Jenna couldn’t finish her sentence as she watched Adrian’s expression change before her. Something had caught his attention from the corner of his eye, and had pulled his focus from her completely. The look on his face was one of undying affection, and as Jenna looked over her shoulder, she saw the recipient of Adrian’s adoring gaze.

Walking confidently towards them was an exquisite looking woman, wearing a shimmering gold gown, her dark hair tumbling down her back in long preraphaelite curls. With a glass of champagne in each hand, the dark haired woman returned his loving gaze. 

Adrian opened his arm as she stepped up next to him, his hand settling on the small of her back. The woman beside him offered a glass of champagne to him and that was when Jenna saw the ring.

Around this mysterious woman’s ring finger was a gleaming oval cut diamond nestled securely above a platinum band. 

“Jenna, allow me to introduce you to my fiancée, Agnes Woods,“ Adrian said, his voice honeyed and happy, the presence of Agnes changing his demeanour completely.

“Agnes, this is Jenna Valenti. She did all the event planning for Raines Corp a few years ago,” he said, turning his head to speak to his betrothed, who smiled up at him before turning to face Jenna, offering her hand.

“It’s so nice to meet you,” Agnes said warmly, “I am assuming you planned this event?”

Jenna bowed her head humbly, “I did.”

“It’s just beautiful,” Agnes effused as her eyes wandered across the ballroom in awe, “I am so glad I was able to make it. It’s amazing. I don’t know how you do it.”

Jenna always accepted compliments for her work gladly, but from Agnes she found herself resisting. As soon as Adrian had said the work ‘fiancee,’ she had been hoping that Agnes would be insufferable, haughty, and overall unpleasant. Had she been another vapid model or husband hungry social climber, Jenna would’ve had no issue being unpleasant towards her. 

But no, Agnes was all friendliness and warmth. Which made her task all the more difficult. Jenna had no qualms about taking a man like Adrian Raines from any other woman, but she found her determination to claim him dissolving. He really seemed to love her.

“I can see why Adrian chose to work with you,” Agnes added encouragingly. Jenna didn’t realize she hadn’t said anything for too long, and she was starting to make a fool of herself.. 

“Oh?” 

“He only seeks out the very best,” Agnes said, as she wrapped an arm around Adrian’s waist, pulling him slightly closer to her. Jenna knew it was petty, but she felt threatened by it regardless. 

“When did the two of you meet?” Jenna blurted out before she could stop herself. She had known Adrian longer than this woman, of that much she was sure. Agnes may have her arm around Adrian, but Jenna had been in his life long before her. 

Jenna couldn’t deny the sting she felt when they turned to face each other, gazing at each other in the way that couples madly in love do, delirious smiles on their faces. as Adrian answered, “Almost two and a half years.”

“And you’re already engaged!” she exclaimed, cringing internally at the obvious shock in her voice. 

“That’s amazing! Congratulations,” Jenna scrambled to cover her outburst, “Can I see the ring?”

Agnes offered her hand and Jenna had to bite the inside of her cheek as she looked at the flawless diamond set so perfectly on elegant finger. She couldn’t help her competitive nature, and her jealousy flared at the notion that Adrian had found a woman he would want to spend his life with. 

“He proposed about six months ago,” Agnes replied, “He took us to the restaurant where we first had dinner together. It was very sweet. Just a perfect proposal.”

Adrian tugged Agnes a little closer, pressing a kiss to her hair, his eyes closing for a moment as he breathed deeply, drinking in the aroma that clearly had him intoxicated.

In that moment, Jenna wanted nothing more than the floor of the ballroom to swallow her whole. Her hopes had been dashed, her resolve had vanished, and now she was the woman with an unrequited crush, standing before him and the fiancee he clearly loved so dearly.

Jenna was an expert at expecting the unexpected, but she had never anticipated this. 

“You’re engaged,” she muttered to herself, unable to tear her eyes away from the sparkling ring on Agnes’ finger.

“Are you alright?” Adrian asked, puzzled, “You seem surprised …”

“Oh,” Jenna said, shaking the racing thoughts from her mind, scrambling to keep a level-head, “It’s only that I hadn’t seen anything in the news or online about your relationship.”

“We weren’t planning on publicizing the relationship until after the wedding. We want to keep the ceremony small and private,” Adrian explained, “And Agnes is still a new vampire, so we are spending a lot of time at home these days.”

There was something about the way he said the last few words that made Jenna want to disappear, as if she was intruding on an intimate moment. She felt herself itching to remove herself from the conversation as soon as possible, her nerves frayed at the shock and disappointment of the evening.

“I didn’t think Adrian was one to be tied down,” Jenna said with a forced laugh, “In our circles you were always known for being a notorious bachelor.”

“I guess I was just waiting for this one,” Adrian said, pressing a tender kiss to Agnes’ temple as she closed her eyes contentedly, “From the moment I saw her, I knew I was done for.”

Jenna knew it was true. All it took was one look to see that Adrian Raines had eyes for no one other than Agnes Woods. It was too late. There was no way into Adrian’s heart and for the first time in a long time, Jenna had to accept that she would not be getting what she wanted, for it belonged to someone else entirely.

The disappointment stung more than Jenna was comfortable admitting to herself. She 

“You will have to excuse me, I must return to my duties,” she said as she slowly started to turn her feet for a quick departure,” it was so lovely to see you again, Adrian. And Agnes, a true pleasure to meet you. I do hope you enjoy the rest of the gala.” 

“Thank you,” Agnes replied cheerfully, “Lovely to meet you as well.”

Jenna moved as quickly through the throng as she could, though not fast enough to avoid hearing Adrian’s deep, seductive voice as he pulled his fiancee into his arms.  
  
“I can’t wait until we’re back in bed tonight.”

___

Agnes began peeling off her clothes as soon as she set foot in the penthouse, kicking her heels off with a satisfied groan.

“Finally! I’m free!” she cried out as she tried to reach the zipper on the back of her dress.

“It was not that bad,” Adrian said with a laugh, following Agnes down the hall to their bedroom. He caught her shoulders, pushing her hair aside and kissing the soft skin on the back of her neck as he pulled the zipper on her dress down for her.

Agnes let the dress pool on the bedroom floor as she tugged it over her hips and stepped out of it. She made her way to the closet, pulling out a pair of leggings and an oversized t-shirt. 

“Maybe for you, but that’s because you didn’t have to spend the night fending off unwanted advances towards your fiance,” Agnes said miserably, looking down as she shuffled her slippered feet on the floor.

“Did someone hit on you?” Adrian asked, his eyes darkening.

“No! No, it’s just … ” Agnes hesitated, looking up at him with a tentative gaze, “Did you ever … date Jenna?”

“Did I what?” Adrian asked, his eyebrows shooting up in alarm. 

“It’s nothing. Never mind.”

“Why would you think that?” Adrian asked as he hurried to her side, cradling her face in his hands, lifting her gaze to meet his eyes.

Agnes felt her face grow hot and flushed with embarrassment. There had been something about Jenna that made Agnes nervous, even threatened. She was an impressive woman, that much was apparent. Jenna was a businesswoman, a leader, and looked excellent in her form hugging red dress. 

“I don’t know, it was just the way she was looking at you,” Agnes mumbled, lowering her eyes to avoid his gaze. 

Agnes recognized the hopeful and enamored gleam in Jenna’s eye when she looked at Adrian at the gala, for Ages had looked at him the same way. She still did. Agnes couldn’t blame Jenna for wanting to find a way to be close to Adrian, but she certainly didn’t love that she was trying. 

Adrian’s mouth dropped open as the realization hit him.

“Agnes, are you jealous?”

“Ugh, no … maybe. I don’t know!” Agnes said, pulling away from him, hiding her face with her hands, “I feel so stupid. Forget I said anything.”

Adrian couldn’t help but smile to himself, concealing his grin behind his hand, He wouldn’t ever tell her, but seeing her this way made his heart race. Her jealousy made him feel loved and wanted, making her bashfulness about it all the more endearing. They both knew Agnes never had to worry about the steadfastness and ardency of his love for her, but there was something comforting about knowing that she doesn’t want anyone else near her man. And even more comforting was knowing that her man was him.

He stood before her and gently pulled her hands away from her face. 

“I like it,” he murmured sweetly, “I like that you get jealous.”

Agnes frowned, “You like that I feel miserable and dumb?”

Adrian smiled with a sigh and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, “No, I’m glad I’m not the only who does get jealous.”

The scowl on her face vanished as she looked up at him with disbelief.

“You get jealous?” 

Adrian shook his head ruefully, “More that I care to admit.”

Agnes bit her lip to conceal her smile as she stepped closer to him, slowly circling her arms around his waist. She looked up at him with a honeyed look that made Adrian’s heart flutter. 

“I guess I like that, too,” she said, nuzzling her face into his chest affectionately, tightening her grip around his torso. Adrian’s heart began to race, feeling utterly smitten as she held him tight against her. 

He couldn’t help himself.

Scooping her up in his arms, Adrian swiftly carried Agnes across the room to the bed and fell on the soft, downy comforter, Agnes’ delighted laughter rang out in the room as Adrian rolled them over on the bed so she was pinned beneath him

“What are you doing?” she asked breathlessly, as Adrian settled himself on top of her. His head resting on her chest, arms securely fastened around her, Adrian began to relax, blissful contentment filling his heart.

“You look so comfy and cuddle-able,” he said happily, “I needed to be close to you.”

Agnes giggled at his adorable neediness, running her fingers through his soft hair absentmindedly as she basked in their loving togetherness. 

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Adrian said as he lifted his head, resting his chin on her chest, “You are the absolute perfect and only woman for me.”

“You promise?” she replied playfully. 

Adrian quickly propped himself up on his elbows, hovering above her as he lowered his face to hers. 

“I can do more than that,” he murmured, his voice husky and . Adrian captured her lips in a fierce kiss, his hips pressing into hers as he moaned into her mouth. Her lips were soft and pliant, and she let him dominate their kiss as he tangled his fingers in her hair, their tongues tangling in desperate passion as they clung to each other. 

Adrian pulled away for a moment, staring intently at her as he ran his finger softly along the line of her deliciously plump lower lip. 

“Let me worship you tonight. Let me make your body sing,” he breathed, his hand moving gently down her body until he found the hem of her shirt. The feeling of his fingertips against the soft skin of her stomach sent shivers down her spine. 

“You said you weren’t going to do anything for Valentine’s Day,” she said with a teasing smile, her eyes sparkling. Desire throbbed through his entire body at the sight, Agnes gasping beneath him with each longing caress. His skin grew hot with the urgent need to take the woman in his arms and show her just how much he loved her.

“Who said this is for Valentine’s Day?” he said with a devilish smirk, “I was going to do this no matter what day it was.”

“Well … what are you waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Characters, plot, & dialogue are property of Pixelberry. I’m just having some fun.**

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters, plot, & dialogue are property of Pixelberry. I’m just having some fun.**


End file.
